Albus' Quest
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Minerva has been withdrawing from her friendship with Albus and Albus wants to know why!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!

**Albus Quest**

_Chapter 1 - Secret Revealed_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, his room in the Gryffindor Tower which he was head of, pondering why Minerva McGonagall had changed since her return to Hogwarts. She had graduated five years ago and had not really done anything since then but oversee her family business. When the position of Transfiguration Professor opened, she quickly applied and secured it. She arrived a month ago and had been distant ever since.

Albus was confused by the distance she seemed to want. He considered her one of his closest friends ever since her sixth year, they had exchanged owls over the years and now she started distancing herself from him and everyone else. It just didn't fit, she was doing it purposely and he wanted to know why.

He secretly observed her for a week learning her routine. She would arrive a few minutes late to breakfast each morning and have a mug of coffee and piece of toast. She would teach her morning classes and have a small lunch in the Great Hall then leave early in order to go to her rooms. She spent the remainder of lunch as well as her planning hour there. She would rush to her afternoon class and remain there until dinner which she spent in her rooms. She would stay in her rooms until the next morning then start the entire process over.

Albus wondered why she spent so much time cooped up in her room and sought to find out. One night after Albus was making his nightly walk through the castle, he knocked on her door unannounced. She was surprised to say the least but did the courteous thing and allowed him in. They settled down on the couch in front of the fire and talked. Hour by hour passed while they were talking. Neither cared about the time, it had been so long since they enjoyed each others company, it felt so right. A small cry from Minervas bedroom startled the two.

Minerva jumped to her feet and rushed towards her bedroom. Albus watched and then followed suite. When he peeked through the doorway he saw Minerva rocking a small girl with curly raven hair and green eyes. Minerva had calmed and lulled her to sleep within minutes then resettled her back into the small bed. She then fixed her worried eyes on him, walked back into the living room, sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Albus obediently sat next to her and waited for her to speak.

Minerva sighed loudly and then asked, "I guess you're wondering who the little girl was?" She waited until he nodded before continuing, "That is my three year old daughter Michaela."

If he was shocked it didnt show on his face. He simply stated, "I didn't realize you had a daughter."

She smiled then answered, "Not many know, I try to keep her a secret."

"Why?" he asked intrigued.

Minerva was quiet for so long that Albus thought she wouldn't answer. "I'm afraid people will find out the circumstances surrounding her conception," she replied in a soft whisper.

"What circumstances?" Albus asked.

Minerva frowned and then sighed in frustration. "Almost four years ago my grandparents were killed and I was left in charge of their estate. It had been deteriorating for a while and I was attempting to revive it. I spent all of my time working on new products hoping to uphold our magical toy making standards. I was actually doing fairly well at it, so well I allowed the defenses around the manor to weaken and didnt notice my lack of judgment until it was too late."

She paused a while trying to gain the courage to finish her story. "One stormy night I was relaxing in the sunroom, you know how much I enjoy a thunderstorm, when someone grabbed me from behind. I did not get a chance to grab for my wand but I did struggle to get free. I twisted and turned trying to escape his clutches but he was too powerful for me. When I realized I couldnt escape, that I would be raped, I sought to make my objections known. I scratched and clawed at him until I brought blood and then I screamed out for help I knew would not come."

Her voice broke as she continued, "When he had finished and left, I just curled up and lay defeated on the floor. I cursed my lack of judgment, strength and anything else I could think of. I just wanted to disappear from sight but my prideful ways would not allow it. I managed to pull myself together during the following weeks and then I found out I was pregnant."

"Not having the baby was not an option so I decided to keep my pregnancy a secret and then give the baby up for adoption. When Michaela was born, I took one look at her and instantaneously fell in love. I knew I would not be able to give her up so I kept her a secret with the hope that I could protect her from the circumstances surrounding her conception."

Albus was shocked. He had expected an ill-fated romance with some young wizard and an unplanned pregnancy but he never expected this. She had been through the most devastating experience a woman could ever have and somehow managed to keep her senses about her. She kept her daughter a secret, not from shame but to protect her. He always thought she was a wonderful person but more so now.

He was lost in his thoughts for a few more minutes then realized he hadnt said anything. He shifted towards her and compassionately said, "I'm sorry that happened to you, no woman should ever have to go through that."

"I did not tell you to get your pity," she said hoarsely.

"I do not pity you Minerva. I remember how hard it was for my sister to deal with."

"I was not aware you had a sister," Minerva interrupted.

"Yes but only a few people know about her. Shes twenty-five years younger than me and was raised in America."

"What happened to her?"

"She was raped by her professor on the night of her graduation. She was devastated and it took nearly three months before she would allow me out of her sight."

"I cannot imagine what kind of wizard would take advantage of a student. Was he punished for his crimes?"

"My sister Abigail did not report the crime but he did not get away scot-free. He apparently had a fascination with young ladies and was killed by a vengeful father."

"At least she will have peace now knowing he will not come after her again."

"Do you have peace Minerva?" he asked concerned.

She sadly shook her head no. "I did not even get a good look at his face," she said softly.

"Are you afraid he will come after you again?"

She was quiet for a long time and Albus thought she wouldnt answer but she did. "Yes, but that's not what scares me the most Albus. Now Im afraid he will discover Michaela and come after her."

"She's safe here at Hogwarts Minerva."

"I hope so Albus."

He started to respond but it was interrupted by the whimpering of Michaela. She came in carrying a ragged stuffed lion and sucking on her thumb. She slowed her pace when she noticed Albus and watched him closely as she made her way to Minerva. She crawled in her mothers lap and said, "Time to eat."

Minerva smiled then shook her head no. "It's bedtime, not time to eat."

"I hungry mum," the little girl replied.

Minerva stared eye to eye with Michaela before asking, "You're not going to allow me any sleep until you eat, are you?" The girl smiled sweetly and then shook her head no. "Very well but after you eat you are going straight to bed wee one."

"Okay mum." She looked over at Albus and then smiled sweetly. "Mum whos that man?" she asked pointing at Albus.

Minerva laughed at Michaela's question then answered, "This is Professor Dumbledore. He teaches here at Hogwarts too."

Michaela looked at Albus cautiously until he winked at her. She smiled sweetly at him before she walked to him and pulled on his beard. Minerva was about to scold her daughter but was distracted by Albus laughter. Michaela laughed then crawled into his arms and hugged him. Albus smiled and said, "Kitten I believe you are a charmer."

"Kitten," she said trying it out. After a few moments of considering it she said, "I like it." Then she asked, "Pofesr Dumdo, you eat with me?"

Albus and Minerva burst out laughing at her pronunciation of his name. Michaela didn't know what was going on but she laughed too. She bounced excitedly on Albus knee until he spoke. "Kitten do you think you can say Mr. Albus?"

She nodded and then repeated slowly, "Mr. Albus."

He smiled at her then said, "I would love to 'eat with you' Kitten."

She smiled, jumped off his lap and pulled on his hand. He reluctantly gave in and allowed her to lead him to the table. He sat down in the chair beside her and watched as she turned to Minerva. "Mum, time to eat," she said rather loudly.

"Alright Michaela," Minerva replied as she sat herself at the table. With a flick of her wand the table filled with pancakes, muffins and all the fixings that went with them.

Michaela screamed in excitement and then started to dig in the plate that her mum had just fixed for her. Minerva and Albus soon started to fill their plates and eat. After they had finished eating and clearing the table, they started for the living room. Minerva settled into the couch beside of Albus as Michaela settled on his lap. She held her lion close to her and plopped her thumb in her mouth. Within minutes she was sleeping peacefully. "Do you want me to carry her to her bed?" he asked Minerva.

She nodded her approval and walked in front of him to pull the covers down. He laid her into the bed and brushed a few curls away from her face. Minerva pulled the covers up and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams my love," she whispered before quietly following Albus out of the room.

Albus and Minerva were walking towards the door when Albus commented, "She's quite the charmer Minerva."

"That she is. I wasn't sure how she would respond to you," she said thoughtfully then added, "She hasn't met a wizard before."

"Surely she has met a few," Albus replied shocked at the thought.

Minerva merely shook her head no and said, "No she hasn't. She has met a few med witches but no wizards. I only wanted to protect her but now I am worried I may be causing damage to her."

"Are you afraid if she doesnt interact with others she will not be able to later?"

She nodded solemnly. "I'm still not ready for the world to know about her," she confided.

"It will take time for you to tear down the walls you've built Minerva," he said as he walked out the door.

"I know," she whispered to his fading footsteps and softly closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Babysitting_

The next day Minerva found herself trudging up the steps to her rooms. She had just left the Great Hall after making her lunchtime appearance and was on her way to luncheon with her daughter. To her dismay her rooms where empty, only a note posted on Michaelas door. She read it and rushed off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

She stood in front of a large door and knocked quickly. The door slowly opened on its own, she peeked in cautiously and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Michaela lay sleeping on a blanket in front of the fire using Albus phoenix, Fawkes, as a pillow. She had her stuffed lion clutched to her chest and her thumb in her mouth.

Minerva turned her head in time to catch Albus watching her. She blushed at his intense gaze and returned her gaze to her sleeping daughter. "How long have they been like that?" she asked amused.

Albus smiled at the sleeping pair and answered, "Quite a while actually. I believe they played so much they tuckered each other out."

"It would appear so," she laughed.

"I suppose you're wondering why Daisy left Michaela here?" he asked and she nodded. "She had to run on an errand for the headmaster and there was no other house elf available to watch her. She knew you had classes and didn't want to interrupt them. Apparently Michaela talked of my visit last night and Daisy assumed it would be alright if she stayed with me. I hope you don't mind my babysitting."

She glanced at her daughter then Albus and smiled. "No I don't mind in the least. I just hope she was well-behaved."

"She's great Minerva." He studied her for a while before asking, "Did you know she has quite a few questions for you?" Minerva snapped her head up to his and waited for him to elaborate. "She wants to know about her father?"

"What did she do?"

"She saw a picture of my parents and me on my desk. She asked a lot of questions about my parents especially about my father. She wants to know where her father is and why he isn't with you and her. I managed to change the subject but I believe she will ask you as soon as she remembers."

Minerva looked grief-stricken as she fell back into an armchair. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had wanted to protect Michaela from the horrible truth but didn't see a way around it now. "What will I tell her Albus? I can't very well tell her the truth," she pleaded.

"Maybe not the entire truth but slivers of it," he answered.

"Like what?" she asked frantic.

"Maybe you could mention you were not married her father and he was never involved in her life."

"What if she asks why?"

Albus shrugged his shoulders and frowned. "I'm sure you will find something to say Minerva."

She smiled at his attempt to make her feel better then asked, "What are your plans for the remainder of the day?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - Dinner _

Minerva had left her sweet girl in the capable hands of Albus Dumbledore while she taught her classes. Her wee one was still sleeping peacefully when she had left so she bent down and placed a soft kiss to her cheek before rushing out. She wasn't concerned about allowing Michaela to spend time with Albus, she needed to develop social skills and Albus was the most trustworthy person she had ever met. She knew all would be fine.

Her classes had gone smoothly and she had made an appearance at dinner in the Great Hall then headed to her rooms. Albus and she had previously decided to meet in her rooms at dinnertime so Michaela could settle into her afternoon routine. She glided in her rooms and smiled. Michaela and Albus were setting the table for dinner and chatting away. Minerva cleared her throat and almost fell back when Michaela dashed into her arms. "I miss you mum," she said loudly.

"I've missed you too my wee one," soothed Minerva as she squeezed her daughter in a tight embrace. "The table is beautiful did you set it for me?"

The little girl nodded yes and as a result her curls bounced about. "Mr. Albus help some," she admitted.

"That was very nice of him," Minerva said. "Do you think we should sit down and eat the lovely meal you two have prepared?"

Michaela nodded ecstatically and led her mum to the table. Minerva greeted Albus and thanked him for watching her babe. They chatted about random subjects as they ate and then moved to the parlor. Minerva and Albus sat themselves on the couch and watched Michaela play on the floor. "Michaela what did you and Mr. Albus do today?"

The little girl smiled and dashed over to her mum. She settled on her lap and then started to tell about her day. "We play dolls, I draw clothes and Mr. Albus put them on my dolls with his wand. I play with Fawkes til I got tired and sleeped. When I waked up Mr. Albus and me had a tea party."

"A tea party? What did you two have at your tea party?" asked a curious Minerva, amusement evident in her green eyes.

"We ate tomato soup and cheese sandwiches. After I ate all of my soup Mr. Albus let me eat hot chocolate, cookies and lemon drops."

"He did, did he?" asked an amused Minerva.

"Then he learn me to play chess," volunteered a talkative Michaela.

"Well that was nice of Mr. Albus. I hope you remembered to thank him for teaching you a new game."

The little girl nodded her head vigorously and then said, "He goin learn me some muggle games."

Minerva focused her attention on Albus Dumbledore who sat next to her. His eyes filled with an innocence that told her he had been duped into teaching these games by her three-year old. She gave him a reassuring smile and then said, "Wee one, did you happen to swindle Mr. Albus into teaching you new games?" She waited until the little girl frowned and nodded. "You do not need me to tell you how wrong you were but I understand your curiosity. No more tricking, just ask, understand?"

"Yes mum," the little girl said sorrowfully. "Can I play in my room now?"

Minerva planted a kiss to her babes forehead and set her down. "Yes but say goodbye to Mr. Albus first."

Michaela turned to Albus and said, "Night Mr. Albus. I sorry and you don't have to play with me no more if you don't want to."

Albus grinned and then replied, "Goodnight Kitten. I would love to play with you anytime you want as long as your mum says its okay."

He winked at her which prompted a giggle and hug from the little girl. "You silly Mr. Albus," she laughed and skipped out of the room.

"That's one amazing little girl you have Minerva," Albus commented.

"I think she's amazing too and a bit of a handful too," Minerva answered honestly and then hesitantly asked, "Albus why do you call Michaela Kitten?"

Albus eyes twinkled as he thought of a way to answer. He didn't want to tell the truth but he also didnt want to lie. He decided on the partial truth. "She reminds me of you and your animus form. She has so many catlike qualities, she reminds me of a kitten, a really cute kitten."

Minerva gazed into his twinkling blue eyes searching for something that she was sure he hid. She knew he held something back but wasnt sure what. She shook her head hoping to rid herself of these doubts and then said playfully, "I do believe she has you wrapped around her little finger."

"I do believe youre right," he replied honestly and softly added, "Just like her mum does." With that said he slowly leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. He stood and walked out the door leaving a very confused Minerva behind.

She brought her hand up to touch her lips. Albus Dumbledore had just kissed her and then left. What was he playing at? She didn't understand his actions and it bothered her. Nothing she could do about it now so she went to have a little talk with Michaela.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - Feelings revealed_

Minerva stood outside of Albus rooms wondering whether or not to knock. He had left her nearly five hours ago and she couldnt get that kiss out of her mind. It had been gentle yet loving and had plagued her every thought since it happened. She had tried to push it from her mind but had failed.

She considered Albus Dumbledore her very best friend and trusted him immensely. She had fallen in love with him during her sixth year and it had blossomed ever since, at least within her heart. She had never found the courage to reveal her true feelings to him and then after the ordeal she had been through four years ago she never felt worthy to have his love.

She quickly knocked on the door before she could change her mind and leave. Minutes passed before he answered the door. He stood sleepy-eyed wearing his sleeping robes. She hadn't thought about the time or that she would be disturbing him she had only thought about her own need for answers.

Albus eyes widen at the sight of Minerva standing at his door in her nightclothes. She looked fidgety and slightly embarrassed for some reason. "Minerva what brings you here at this time?"

"If it's convenient I need to talk with you."

"Of course Minerva, come on in," he softly grabbed her arm and guided her to the couch in his sitting room.

They sat in silence until Minerva gathered her courage to speak her mind. She started shakily, "Albus about what happened earlier."

"I had not meant for that to happen," he interrupted and immediately regretted his choice of words.

Minerva shifted slightly and whispered, "Oh."

He realized she misunderstood his meaning when she flushed red with embarrassment. He sought to rectify the situation and quickly. "I had not meant to show my feelings for you," he said hoping she would understand the complete meaning of his words.

"What feelings would that be," she asked curiously.

He smiled at her inquiry and lifted a shaky hand to push back a few ringlets that had fallen on her face. She closed her eyes when his fingers skimmed across her skin. He leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Minerva I happen to love you."

Her breathe caught and her heart skipped a beat. He had said he loved her but she had to be sure. She turned to gaze into his eyes and saw the truth radiating from them. "Albus I love you too," she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

He smiled at her admission and pulled her lips to his. She was shocked by his actions at first but quickly recovered and responded in kind. The kiss tapered off when the need to breathe became too great. Minerva wasnt quite ready to end the connection and rested her forehead against his. "I regret not revealing my love for you sooner," he admitted.

"Why didn't you," she asked.

He sighed and shifted nervously. "Believe it or not I was afraid of how you would respond. I actually fell in love with you while you were still a student so it was not appropriate and I couldn't tell you."

Minerva was shocked, never had she imagined he had fallen in love with her. She couldn't fathom the idea of him fallen in love with her while she was his student, it was not appropriate but she was not going to think about it now. Right now she had a confession to make of her own. "Albus I fell in love with you during my sixth year when you transformed those four feathers into House mascots that danced about. You captivated me and I knew there would be no other for me."

He smiled and pulled her in for a series of breathy kisses. "I love you," he whispered between kisses which she answered in kind. "I always want you in my life Minerva," he breathed.

She froze at his words. They just declared their love for each other, how could he possibly want her in his life forever? This had to be some sort of misunderstanding and she sought to clear it up. "Albus what are saying?" she asked nervously.

He studied her face for a moment before he answered, "I want you to marry me Minerva."

She paled visibly as she took in all he said. He told her he loved her and asked her to marry him on the same night. This was insanity. "Albus this is too fast," she said panicky.

He just grinned bigger then simply asked, "Why?"

Minerva eyes widen in surprise. She had not anticipated his response. "Albus you just told me you love me. Do you really expect me to accept a marriage proposal the same night?"

"Yes," he replied honestly then asked, "If that is what is in your heart."

She often dreamed of marrying him but this was ridiculous. She knew if Michaela didnt exist she would marry him but now she had a daughter that depended on her and the decisions she made. She had to place Michaelas happiness over her own. "Albus I love you but I can not marry you. I couldnt possibly ask you to take on the responsibility of a wife and daughter, it wouldn't be fair," she reasoned as she placed some distance between them.

Albus had momentarily feared hed lost her but it was in vain. Even after everything she had been through, she was trying to protect him. It made him love her even more and he sought to make her see his point of view. He slowly advanced towards her as he said, "It wouldn't be a burden to have you and Kitten in my life and you didnt ask I volunteered. I couldn't think of anything more thrilling than to have you in my life and so I ask you again, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she faintly whispered.

"That's the answer I wanted," he said quickly as he placed a small diamond and emerald ring on her finger. She glanced at the ring then to Albus eyes and lost herself in the love she saw there. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. When the kiss ended, she swayed and he supported her by pulling her tightly against him. "I love you," he panted.

"And I love you," she panted in response.

Albus kissed her forehead, both eyelids, her nose, to the corners of her mouth where he started trailing kisses across her jaw line and then down her neck. Her arms draped around the nape of his neck as her head lolled back to expose more of her neck to him. He covered every inch of her neck with open mouth kisses as his hands explored her backside. They were startled by a buzzing noise coming from inside of Minervas robe. "Michaela's awake I have to go to her, she said as she pulled away. Daisy will not be able to lull her back to sleep."

"Well we better start walking, shouldn't we?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

She slid her arm through his offered one then replied, "Yes we should."

When they arrived Michaela completely ignored Albus and sprinted into Minerva's outstretched arms. Minerva settled her little girl on her hip and then slowly bounced her as she walked around the room. Albus silently bid Daisy goodnight and watched in awe as Minerva lulled her babe to sleep. She deposited her in the small bed and kissed her forehead before shutting the door. "Minerva that is amazing. How do you manage to lull her to sleep so quickly?" asked a curious Albus.

She laughed softly as she nestled close to him on the couch. "I assure you it isnt amazing. I just have had a lot of practice at it," she stated.

"Do you think I will be able to lull her to sleep like that after we marry?"

Minerva turned to him and touched his cheek before replying, "Of course you will. She's already smitten with you."

"Im quite smitten with her too," retorted Albus.

Minerva shifted closer to Albus before asking, "When did you intend for us to marry?"

"As soon as possible," he replied quickly causing her to laugh. "Do you want a lavish or simple wedding?"

She thought momentarily before answering, "A simple wedding will do nicely. To be perfectly honest, I do not need a formal wedding as long as you and Michaela are present."

"To be perfectly honest with you dear, neither do I." He was silent for a moment before suggesting, "If it is acceptable to you, why dont we have Kitten, my parents, my sister and brother as witnesses and allow the Minister of Magic to perform the ceremony."

"It's brilliant Albus," she said thoughtfully then added, "Michaela will be more comfortable with just a few people present and we will be able to wed sooner since we don't need to concentrate on wedding details."

"Does this mean we can marry tomorrow evening?" he asked hopefully.

Minervas eyes widen in surprise as her head snapped up. "Albus surely you can not be serious," she asked and he nodded his head. "We both have classes tomorrow and the day after and then Michaela and I will have to buy new robes. I do not intend to teach any classes the day after I marry you Albus Dumbledore. I want to lay in bed secure in your arms until noon and that is exactly what I recommend happens."

"Anything you want Minerva," he soothed. "What about the day after tomorrow? We will have three wonderful days to lie in bed and you can use tomorrow to find a dress."

She smiled at his eagerness to be wed and then said, "Alright we have two days and a lot to accomplish. We will tell Michaela tomorrow morning and then in the evening I could search for new robes. Albus where will Michaela stay while we are on our honeymoon? I have no idea and we need to figure out if we will stay in my rooms or yours. We..."

He shushed her by laying a finger over her lips. "It will all work out for us love," he comforted. "Tomorrow afternoon I will watch Kitten and you can go buy new robes. I will owl my parents and ask if they could keep her for a few days, they love children so it should not be a problem. We can use your rooms until we have new ones constructed that would be more convenient for both of us. And any other situation that arises will be dealt with by both of us so there's no need to worry."

"Oh Albus what did I do to deserve you," she whispered then kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm still trying to figure out what I did to be blessed with you," he said lovingly. He gave her a passionate kiss and then said, "I believe it is time for me to leave for the night."

He pulled away from her and headed for the door only to be stopped when she cast a locking spell on the door. He turned to her expecting an explanation for her actions. She merely shrugged and offered, "I just wanted to sleep in your arms tonight." His breathe caught in his throat at her unexpected proposal. "Is it all right if I sleep next to you tonight," she asked huskily.

Albus nodded, swept her in his arms and carried her to her bed chamber. He divested her of her robe covering her gown and grinned when she sighed contently. She then shed his robe and gave him a series of breathy kisses. He managed to unpin her hair and shake it loose before she even noticed. She pulled away from him and crawled into bed. When she was settled she beckoned him to join her. He crawled beside her and snuggled close to her. He draped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. She sighed contently again and whispered, "Goodnight Albus."

"Goodnight my love," he replied sleepily as they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 - Informing Michaela_

Minerva woke the next morning feeling complete and blissfully happy. She recognized Albus still slept from his even breathing. Even in sleep he held her close to him and she couldnt have been happier. She loved how it felt to lay in his arms and reminded herself that after tomorrow she could wake up in them for the rest of her life. She smiled and scooted back closer to him. He tightened his arm around her and nuzzled her neck in response. "Good morning Minerva," his sleep roughened voice whispered near her ear.

"I am sorry if I woke you," she said apologetically.

"You needn't worry," he said hoarsely then added, "It wouldn't matter if you had as long as you were in my arms when I woke up."

"Flatterer," she said playfully.

"Goddess," he came back with.

She turned in his embrace and drew him down to her for a lengthy kiss. When oxygen was needed they broke the kiss and Albus hovered mere inches from her lovely face. "Minerva how would you feel if we keep our marriage a secret for a little while?" he asked cautiously.

"I have actually thought of the same thing. I want to readjust to our new life without the bother of outside eyes."

"Now that the matter is settled I have another question for you. Would you approve if I wanted to adopt Kitten after we marry?"

He watched as her green eyes widen a tad bit and then misted over with unshed tears. She spoke so softly he had to lean closer to hear her words. "You actually want to adopt her," she asked and waited for him to nod. "I would absolutely approve of the idea. Albus you are providing her with a last name and hopeful she will not have to hear the unfortunate circumstances surrounding her start in life. Thank you my love," she said emotionally.

"Would you mind terribly if I sighed the papers directly after we exchange vows?" he asked timidly.

"That would be lovely Albus," she whispered and brought him in for another kiss.

"Mum," said a shy voice that startled them apart.

Michaela stood in the doorway clutching her stuff lion to her chest and sucking on her thumb. Minerva sat up and beckoned her to the bed. Michaela climbed onto Minervas lap then asked, "Mum, why is Mr. Albus in your bed?"

Minerva cast a quick glance at Albus before returning her attention back to her daughter. She sighed loudly then answered, "He is here because he is going to be a part of our family. I plan to marry him tomorrow."

She chewed on her bottom lip waiting for Michaela to say something. The curly head beauty thought hard before asking, "Is Mr. Albus goin be my dad?"

Minerva nodded and sighed in relief as her wee one grinned from ear to ear. "Good I like Mr. Albus," Michaela said excitedly.

She leaned close to Michaelas ear and whispered, "I like him too," which caused the little girl to cackle with laughter.

Albus clearing his throat silenced their mirth and gave him the opportunity to say, "Ladies I believe I should depart before too many people are roaming about the castle."

Minerva nodded her understanding but Michaela puckered her lips and pouted, "You not goin eat with me?"

Her green eyes misted with unshed tears and her bottom lip quivered slightly as she waited for him to respond. He choked up and his eyes went misty from her heartfelt plea. He immediately agreed to stay for breakfast and barely caught her when she launched herself into his arms. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Kitten would you like to stay with me today?"

She nodded vigorously, kissed his cheek and jumped off the bed. "Michaela where are you running off to?" her mum asked.

"I change clothes," she offered over her shoulder as she ran from the room.

Minerva burst out laughing and was thoroughly surprised when Albus pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. After the kiss tapered off Minerva said huskily, "I expect to receive one of those toe curling kisses every morning from now on."

"Ill do my best," he said playfully.

"I suggest we fix breakfast before Michaela decides to show her Scottish temper," she said as she tugged on his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 - Arrangements_

Later that morning, Albus and Michaela were comfortably sitting in his rooms when Fawkes flew in the open window carrying a letter. "What it say?" she asked exuberantly.

"I have to read it first Kitten," Albus laughed. He read and reread the letter before answering, "My mother Gwendolyn wants to have the wedding at the family estate. I guess we will have to tell your mum when she comes for lunch."

Michaela nodded her approval and then asked, "Can I give Fawkes candy?"

"Just one lemon drop," he warned.

Just then the door swung open and Minerva waltzed in with a huge smile plastered on her face. Albus embraced her in his arms and kissed her on the lips. "That's quite a hello," Minerva whispered lovingly.

"Was it?" he teased then added, "I received a letter from my mother."

"What did she write," Minerva asked as she settled her babe on her hip and then planted a kiss to her head.

"She is thrilled and would like to have the ceremony at the family estate if it is alright with you. It would only be my parents, brother, sister, Kitten and the Minister of Magic like we discussed but she insists on having a proper wedding."

"It would be wonderful but I couldn't possibly make arrangements for the wedding and find new robes. I just do not have the time," she stated frustrated.

"Mother intended to make all the arrangements herself," he clarified.

"That would be magnificent," she said elated. "Did you ask her about Michaela?"

He nodded and volunteered, "She is ecstatic and plans on bonding with her future granddaughter. She asked if you would stop by the estate this evening so she could speak with you privately."

Minerva wondered what his mother wanted to speak of but figured he didn't know either so said nothing of it. "I cancelled my classes for the remainder of the day so I will stop by before I go shopping," she replied.

"Are you hungry," he asked and she nodded. "Kitten and I made a stew from scratch and we need your opinion on it."

"Don't forget bout the biscuits," Michaela squalled.

"And we made biscuits from scratch too," he said dutifully.

"I certainly must try this lavish meal you two have prepared," Minerva said amusement evident in her voice.

"Come on Mum."

"Alright Michaela let's eat lunch."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 - A Nights Chatter_

Minerva crept into her rooms late that night and smiled at the sight before her. Albus lay stretched out on her couch with Michaela wrapped tightly in his arms, her head resting on his chest. She must be comforted by his heartbeat like I am, Minerva thought. She tiptoed over to the couch and squatted slightly. She pushed a few curls from her daughter's face and kissed her cheek. The girl shifted slightly but Minerva quickly patted her rump until she stilled. "Welcome home love," Albus whispered.

"I thought you were asleep," she offered then leaned down for a kiss.

"I'll put Kitten to bed while you change for bed," he offered.

She nodded and headed to her bedchamber. She chose to forego her tartan robe for a simple white cotton gown and allowed her hair to hang wildly. She settled into bed and waited for Albus to join her. He walked in carrying a small box in his hand. "What's in the box," asked a curious Minerva.

"A surprise," he laughed then handed it to her.

She looked at it skeptically for a few minutes until he urged her to open it. She did, of course, and was touched immensely by it. Inside laid a silver hairbrush set with her name beautifully engraved on it. She carefully eyed each piece before questioning, "Why did you give me a hairbrush set Albus?"

"I love your hair," he answered honestly. "Even more so when you wear it down."

"Oh" was her reply.

He placed the box and its contents on the nightstand and removed his outer robe which he tossed on a chair. He crawled in bed beside of Minerva and kissed her lovingly. He turned so his chest was to her back and draped his arm around her waist. She in returned snuggled back into his embrace and sighed contently. "Did you find everything you needed?" he asked supportively.

"Yes I did," she smiled triumphantly then added, "Your mother is amazing."

He chuckled then asked, "You think so?"

She nodded, "She fixed a room for Michaela with a closet full of new clothes. She asked me to visit to make sure she had everything right for her and then she actually accompanied me shopping. She has a way of making a person feel like part of the family."

"I'm glad she made you feel welcomed Tabby."

"I haven't heard that nickname in quite a while," she said amused.

"To be perfectly honest I have to refrain from calling you by it on a daily basis. It suits you, you know?"

"You best not call me Tabby in front of anyone else, Albus Dumbledore, or I shall be very upset with you," she said in mock seriousness.

He eased her head towards him and kissed her gently. "We can't have that, can we?" he asked but silenced her response with a very passionate kiss.

"Goodnight my love," she whispered on a ragged breathe after the heated kiss ended.

"Sleep well Tabby."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 - Forging a Family_

Albus, outfitted in new dress robes, nervously waited for Minerva. He was standing in the middle of the newly decorated parlor of his family's estate surrounded by his family. His parents Arnold and Gwendolyn, brother Aberforth, sister Abigail and Michaela were seated in nearby seats while the Minister of Magic stood next to him. Today was the day he would marry his beloved Minerva.

She entered the room and he silently gasped at the lovely vision before him. She had chosen to wear an extravagate muggle dress instead of the traditional robe and he completely approved. He loved the off the shoulders top, the formfitting bodice and how it flared out at her hips. She had wore her hair down and it touched him that she had remembered he liked it that way.

The ceremony was short but Albus and Minerva didn't mind. They were just thrilled that they were official married and allowed to show their affection for the other in public if they chose to do so. Albus drew Minerva in his arms and kissed her passionately. Everyone applauded and offered their congratulations to the couple but Albus still wasnt completely happy.

Michaela had hugged her mother but she remained planted in her seat. Albus walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms making her giggle. "Kitten I believe its time we officially make me your dad."

She nodded her head yes and kissed his cheek. He carried her over to the desk where the Minister of Magic awaited them. He plopped her down on the desk and signed the adoption papers. "Does that paper make you my dad?"

"Yes it does," he replied then added, "I have a present for you Kitten."

"A present," she said excitedly.

He nodded and removed a small box from an inside pocket. He handed it to her and watched amusedly as she opened it. A gold locket engraved with Dads Little Kitten. With a little help from him she opened it and smiled at what she saw. "There's a picture of me and you taking a nap and there's one of mum rocking me."

"Did you know that Daisy frequently snaps pictures of you so your mum doesn't miss anything? I found her organizing albums of pictures and barely managed to get these two before she shooed me away," he replied. Then he helped her put the locket on prompting her to smile that adorable little smile.

"Albus you are going to spoil her," Minerva teased.

"That's the plan dear," he answered then added, "We must be on our way if we are to make it to our destination on time."

Minerva nodded and lifted her little girl in her arms. "Are you going to be a big girl while mum is away?" she questioned and waited for the little to nod before continuing. "I'll miss you wee one," she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Minerva we will only be gone for two days, she will be fine," Albus comforted.

"I know but I shall miss her nonetheless. I have never spent a night apart from her before."

He refocused his attention to the little raven-hair beauty and asked, "Kitten will you be alright staying here?"

She nodded then said, "I like my new family specially my dad."

With that said she launched herself into his arms and kissed his cheek. He cuddled her a few moments before passing her back to her mother. Minerva embraced her daughter and kissed her before handing her over to Albus mother Gwendolyn. Then she clutched the portkey Albus held and slowly everything went blurry.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 - First Night Together_

Minerva's vision cleared and she found herself facing a lovely little cottage nestled amongst mountains. There was a slight cool breeze swooping down from the mountains, but she didn't notice, she was too engrossed with admiring the little cottage. Her admiring was cut short by Albus question, "What do you think of it Mrs. Dumbledore?"

"I love it Mr. Dumbledore," she replied before launching herself into his loving arms.

"I'm glad to hear it because it's all yours."

She twisted out of his arms so she could look him in the face. "What do you mean it's all mine," she asked slowly.

He smiled and playfully tapped the end of her nose before replying, "I bought it for you as a wedding present."

"You did," she asked astonished.

"Yes I did. I wanted us to have a place to escape to from time to time and I figured a small cottage hidden in the Scottish mountainside was just as good of a place to as any." He watched as her eyes misted over and swept her up into his arms. "Shall we go see the inside?" he asked.

She nodded quickly prompting him to laugh and started walking towards the cottage with her still nestled in his strong arms. She assumed he would stand her on her feet after crossing the threshold but he didn't. "Albus put me down this instant I am capable of walking on my own, you know."

He ignored her of course and carried her directly upstairs to the master bedroom. He may have held her for the last couple of nights but now he yearned to do more than that. He wanted to complete their joining as man and wife but he also wanted the experience to be special for Minerva as well. He allowed her to stand once they entered the room.

Albus encouraged her to get ready for bed while he set about making a romantic scene for his lovely bride. He charmed candles to float about the room and had rose petals arranged on the bed. Two glasses and a bottle of chilled wine set on a small table along with strawberries and chocolate. He was admiring his handiwork and didn't hear the bathroom door open. "Oh Albus," said a touched Minerva.

He turned towards her and nearly forgot to breathe. She was a breathtaking vision standing there in the subdued lighting. She wore a white satin gown that hugged her in all the right places and showed off a lot of her ivory skin. Her raven hair was twisted up with the exception of a few unruly curls surrounding her face. The strawberries and wine would have to wait for another time he hungered for her now. "You are beautiful Minerva," he growled throatily.

She smiled at his response to her and slowly sashayed her way to him. "Why thank you kind sir," she responded playfully.

"Only speaking the truth my lady," he quipped before he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately.

Minerva moaned in his mouth as his hands roamed up and down her back. She refused to be idle and took the opportunity to divest him of his robes leaving him standing in his underwear. In return he slowly gathered the hem of her gown and eased it up just as slowly. He stopped just below her waist and gazed lovingly in her eyes. She realized he was waiting for permission and loved him all the more for it.

She covered his hands with her own and slowly began to pull her gown up. Confident that he would continue, she moved her hands away and watched his face. He followed the progress of his hands and delighted in every new inch of ivory skin. The flare of her hips, her flat stomach and ample breasts thrilled him all the more. He managed to remove the garment and toss it out of the way. His eyes roamed over her, his view only hindered by her lacy panties and bra. "You're exquisite," he rasped and then cut off her response with a searing kiss.

His hands snaked around her and unfastened her bra allowing it to fall to the floor without breaking the kiss. He then cupped her firm buttocks and gently squeezed causing her to moan in his mouth. They broke the kiss gasping for air and gazed lovingly into each others eyes. "I love you Albus," she whispered.

"And I you," he returned before easing her panties off her. He stepped back and saw her completely naked for the very first time. "Minerva you are perfection," he exclaimed huskily.

"You think so," she asked playfully then added, "I feel a bit underdressed."

She walked to him and hooked her thumbs on the elastic of his underwear. She smiled sweetly at him and then tugged the garment down. She backed away from him so she could see all of him and was quite pleased with what she saw. She unconsciously licked her lips which prompted him to rush to her and kiss her passionately. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed without breaking the kiss.

Albus trailed kisses across her cheek then down her neck. He gently squeezed a breast then took the other in his mouth. He gently suckled her breast while his hands drifted down to explore other parts of her body. Minerva gasped in surprise when he touched her center for the very first time. Albus immediately stilled and looked up at her thinking he had crossed the boundaries too quickly. Minerva noticed and sought to clear up the matter, "Don't stop Albus," she panted.

He grinned at her and then bent down to her neglected breast and suck hard causing her to moan. She spread her legs a little wider hoping he would continue his previous task. He smiled around her breast and resumed his fingers earlier activity. She ran her hands up and down his back and neck hoping to show him as much love as he was her. She finally reached her limit and snaked her hand between them to stroke him furiously. He groaned with pleasure before warning, "I simply will not last."

She nodded her understanding then made a simple plea. "Love me," she whispered huskily.

He gazed into her emerald eyes filled with love and desire, and was sure she saw the same in his. He settled between her legs as she guided him to her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly before whispering, "I will always love you Minerva."

Albus slowly entered her allowing her body time to adjust to the size of him. When their hips met they both sighed contently and shared a series of breathy kisses. Albus started to move and set an incredibly slow pace which thrilled Minerva. They moved together in a dance as old as time and sought to unite completely. "Together," Minerva panted on a labored breath.

He nodded his understanding and replied, "Together."

Over an hour passed and they were still keeping their leisurely pace. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of perspiration. Minerva longed to be fulfilled and hooked her legs around Albus waist to convey her need. He understood, braced himself on shaky arms and quickened his pace. Within a few minutes she cried out his name as her orgasm ripped through her and faintly heard Albus call out to her. He collapsed on top of her but neither noticed as their ecstasy ran rampant.

Their bodies slowly calmed but their souls continued to rejoice at being united. Albus slowly realized he collapsed on Minerva and attempted to withdraw only to have her pull him closer. When he lifted his head to look at her, was thoroughly surprised to find tears running down her cheeks. Alarmed by her tears Albus asked, "Did I hurt you?"

She flashed a reassuring smile before responding, "No my love, you could never hurt me. I am just so happy."

Albus delighted in her words and kissed her lovingly on her lips before trying to withdraw again. Minerva stopped him once more then whispered, "Please stay a little bit longer."

A huge grinned appeared on his face then he agreed. He hooked his arm behind her knee then rolled over on his side taking her with him. Face to face they lay while still joined. He muttered a spell to extinguish the candles and another to cover them with a blanket. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Slowly they drifted off to sleep.

The early morning sunlight streamed through the bedroom window to greet the contented lovers good morning. They lay wrapped up in each other much like how they fell asleep. Minerva had been aching to stretch but had ignored the urge until now. She extended her arms above her head and stretched much like a cat would. She immediately gasped when he slipped out of her prompting her to frown. Albus chuckled then said, "Do not fret my love I plan on visiting again soon."

She smiled then replied, "I certainly hope so. Do you know you are the only man I have ever willingly given myself to?"

"Really?" he asked.

"Quite. Once I met you I knew everyone would pale in comparison to you. I did not even bother searching for anyone else."

"I love you Tabby," Albus said emotionally.

"And I love you," she replied before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 - Collecting Michaela_

"Mum, Dad, you back," squealed an excited Michaela.

She ran up to Minerva, squeezed her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I have missed you wee one. Did you enjoy spending time with your grandparents?"

She nodded vigorously then jumped into Albus arms. She pouted her lips then asked, "Bring me something back?"

He smiled then pulled out a small package from underneath his cloak. "Of course I did."

She took the package then ripped it on. Her face lit up when she saw the small wooden phoenix. She held it up and said, "Fawkes."

"Yes it does look like Fawkes, doesnt it?" he observed amusedly.

She kissed his cheek then wiggled out of his arms and skipped over to Albus mom. "Look Nana," she said holding the phoenix.

The older woman cuddled Michaela while responding, "It's lovely dear."

"Kitten, are you ready to go home?" asked Albus.

"Yes Dad," she said loudly then ran back to him and clutched his hand. She turned back to the elderly couple, waved and said, "Bye Nana, bye Granddad."

Minerva gripped the little girls other hand before they portkeyed to their rooms at Hogwarts Castle.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 - Returning Home_

When they arrived home Minerva and Michaela were thoroughly excited at the expansion of their rooms. Michaela's bedroom was now twice as large as before and filled with antique furniture which had been in the Dumbledore family for generations. She also had her own washroom. "All mine," the little girl asked timidly.

Albus smiled then replied, "It's all yours Kitten."

While Michaela stayed to play in her new room before bedtime, Albus showed Minerva the rest of the rooms. The parlor was expanded and decorated just like Minerva originally had it. In the corner, hidden by thick drapes, was a door leading to Albus office. Minerva smiled at his creativity then pulled him in for a kiss. "Albus this is wonderful. You will be able to be at work on time and check on Michaela throughout the day. You have truly thought of everything, said his happy wife."

"There's still more to see my love," he whispered as he led her into their bedchambers.

The master bedroom was expanded as well and decorated with rich reds and browns. The original furniture was replaced with bigger and more masculine furniture. All except for the bed which was a huge four-poster bed with a canopy. Albus had recalled a time when he and Minerva had been in Diagon Alley and they had seen a bed like this one. Her face had lit up with delight and he had vowed to himself that he would buy it for her one day. "Albus it's absolutely wonderful."

"I am glad you think so my dear. Do you want to see the washroom?"

She nodded and took his hand as he led her into the next room. She smiled at the sight before her. The room was large and decorated in different hues of green. The tub was in the middle of the room and it was huge. "I love it Albus," Minerva exclaimed excitedly.

"I am glad Tabby. I hope you will love it even more when we take long baths in that tub together."

"I think I just might," she said playfully then added, "What am I ever going to give you that will measure the joy you have brought into my life?"

"Love, you have given me so much already. I have a loving wife and daughter, the only thing that I lack is a son."

"A son," she repeated then smiled. "Alright I suggest we start right away."

"You do, do you?" he asked as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I might have girls instead of a boy so we should start as soon as possible that way Michaela will have a brother to grow up with."

"If you insist," he said then scooped her up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 - Preparing for Christmas_

The months had passed quickly and Christmas break approached none too soon. Michaela had been counting down the days until it was time to go to the Dumbledore estate and asking her parents to take her shopping for gifts. Finally the day had arrived! Albus, Minerva, and Michaela went to Diagon Alley to shop for Christmas presents. It took nearly half the day to complete their shopping but they managed to find something for everyone.

When they arrived at the family estate, they ate dinner with Albus parents and then settled in the parlor for tea. Albus and Minerva settled into the love seat while Arnold and Gwendolyn sat in the big couch across from them. Michaela sat in the floor playing with her wooden phoenix, her favorite toy. They chatted for a couple of hours then Michaela yawned. "Michaela it's time for bed so give everyone a goodnight hug," Minerva said.

The little girl did as she was told then giggled when she was slung across her dad's shoulder. "Mum, are you goin tuck me in?" Michaela asked.

"I guess so," she responded, bid everyone a goodnight then followed Albus and Michaela upstairs.

After they tucked in their daughter, Albus and Minerva went to their own room. They changed into nightclothes and snuggled together in the bed. "Minerva there's something I need to tell you," he whispered nervously.

Catching the tone of his voice she immediately gave him her full attention. "What is it Albus," she asked concerned.

"Do you remember the last Saturday you asked where I went but I didn't answer?" She nodded then he continued, "I have been searching for the man that hurt you."

"You what," she asked in disbelief.

"I have been searching for the man that hurt you and I found him."

Her eyes widened in shock then she tried to get out of bed but Albus pulled her to him. "Listen to me Minerva, he will never touch you or Kitten again, I promise you."

She relaxed against him and then asked, "How can you possibly promise something like that Albus?"

He looked her in the eye then whispered, "I can because I killed him in a duel."

"What," she asked alarmed.

"It was a fair fight Minerva. I found out his identity, confronted him and he made the challenge. I had to stop him Minerva or he would have continued to harm others."

"Who was it Albus," she asked sadly, unsure if she wanted to know or not.

"Timothy Taylor," he answered just as sadly.

She looked as if she had just been slapped across the face. "Former professor of Defense against the Dark Arts Timothy Taylor?" she asked in disbelief.

"That would be the one," he answered solemnly.

"Oh Albus, how could a teacher do such a thing," she asked as she hid her face in his robes.

"Some people are just evil my dear," he answered honestly.

"I suppose you did what you thought was right," she said then asked, "Will you hold me tonight?"

"I will hold you forever Minerva," he answered then spooned up against her back when she turned over and draped an arm around her waist.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 - Christmas Morning_

The entire Dumbledore house was awoken very early on Christmas morning by a very impatience 3 year old. She had been too excited to sleep any longer and had shouted until everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree. Sleepy-eyed and still in nightclothes, the entire Dumbledore family sat watching Michaela as she opened her presents.

Granddad and Nana had given her a new traveling cloak and bag for when she wanted to come for a visit. Aunt Abigail gave her a bewitched camera and a picture album so she could express herself. As expected Uncle Aberforth had forgone a proper gift for a little girl and bought her a unicorn. Of course Michaela loved it but it sort of downplayed the small china set that her parents brought for her.

The adults exchanged gifts and were laughing at Michaelas playfulness. She was trying out her new camera and directing them about when the unexpected happened. Minerva, who had been complying with her daughters directions, suddenly collapsed. She fell to the floor and remained unconscious. Albus rushed to her side, scooped her up and then carried her to their bedroom while Arnold called for a doctor.

The doctor arrived and privately examined Minerva. Arnold, Gwendolyn, Abigail, Aberforth, Albus and Michaela waited in the parlor hoping the news would be good. When the doctor entered everyone looked at him expectantly. He smiled then said, "Minerva's fine."

"Why did she collapse if shes fine?"

"She collapsed because she had simply not eaten enough lately. With her delicate condition, she should eat more frequently," the doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"What condition," asked a frantic Albus.

"She is three months pregnant."

"Albus, why didnt you tell us," asked Gwendolyn.

"I did not know mother," he said overwhelmed.

The doctor laughed then said, "Apparently she didn't either but she was thrilled to learn about the twins."

"Twins!" everyone said in unison.

"Twin boys," replied the doctor.

"I have to go see Minerva," said Albus before he rushed out of the room only to come back in. "Kitten, do you want to see mum?" he asked she nodded then waited until he picked her up and rushed back out of the room.

Albus and Michaela quietly entered the bedroom to see Minerva lying on the bed. Albus sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his wife. They broke apart when Michaela climbed onto her mum's lap and demanded some attention. "You sick?" she asked innocently.

Minerva exchanged glances with Albus before answering, "No, you are going to have two baby brothers."

The little girl smiled then asked, "Where are they?"

"In mum's tummy," Albus answered then pointed to Minervas belly.

"How they come out," she asked confused.

Albus looked to Minerva who was trying to hold back a laugh before answering, "Mum and I will go to the hospital so the doctor can help the babies come out. Why don't you go and invite everyone to see mum."

"Okay," she said and ran out of the room.

Albus turned to face Minerva and leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Are you happy?" she asked.

"This is the best Christmas present I ever received," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

_Epilogue_

When summer vacation arrived Albus and Minerva decided to stay at the McGonagall Estate so they could oversee the toy business. Minerva had given birth to twin boys, Matthew and Mackenzie, nearly three weeks ago. From the first moment Michaela saw the babies she grew excited about them and insisted on checking on them quite a lot. Albus and Minerva were thrilled of course, they had feared Michaela may be jealous but it was in vain. She was quite the big sister!

That night the children went to bed early which pleased their parents immensely. Albus and Minerva had not made love for nearly two months and both desperately wanted it. There always seemed to be something that happened when they tried but both were determined that tonight would be the one when they finally made love again.

Albus lay on the bed waiting for Minerva to come from the washroom. She had been in there for nearly twenty minutes and he was quickly being driven mad. He wanted her so much he ached. Finally the door opened and Minerva slowly sashayed to him and he nearly forgot to breath. She was wearing an emerald green nightie that clung to her in all the right ways and showed off quite a bit of skin. Her hair was twisted up revealing her long neck. She was breathtaking.

Minerva you look wonderful.

She placed a hand on each side of his head, slowly drawing him to her before whispering, "I do not care to talk right now."

She kissed him passionately and rubbed herself against him shamelessly. He groaned with pleasure before breaking the kiss and turning her around in his arms. He held her to him then trailed kisses down her neck prompting her to purr like a cat. Slowly he allowed his hands to move up until he cupped her breasts and squeezed softly.

She moved a few steps away from him and allowed her nightie to fall to the floor. He smiled when he saw she wore no undergarments. She continued to slowly step away from him then sprawled out on the bed beckoning him to her. He grinned, removed his clothing and hastily lay down on top of her.

Minerva surprised him by immediately taking him into her. They both gasped but quickly recovered. He looked at her waiting for an explanation causing her to smile. "I simply could not wait," she offered.

He laughed then kissed her heatedly. After the kiss ended, he looked in her eyes and recognized what she wanted. She wanted it hard and fast and he sought to make that happen. Bracing himself on his forearms, he set a vigorous pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist silently requesting more. He thrust into her harder and harder until they both found their release. He collapsed on her but didn't try to move, he knew this would be one of those times when she would want to feel him. He muttered a spell to cover them with a quilt and then kissed her lovingly. "I will be needing you again in a couple of hours Albus," she panted.

He laughed then replied, "You can have me whenever you need me love."

"Good," she replied.

Albus thought he was the luckiest wizard ever. He had a loving wife, an adorable daughter and two fine boys. He shifted slightly to allow her to get more comfortable then they slowly drifted off to sleep with him still ensconced inside her, soft but still there.


End file.
